Un être humain !
by Lenie2B
Summary: Et si Jeanne et l'accordéoniste se connaissaient... Une petite vignette qui imagine ce que cela aurait pu donner.


**Avant-propos : **Une petite vignette écrite en 2012. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Voici le chant des pauvres gueux qui s'en vont le ventre creux… »_

« Oh, ferme-la, Théodore ! J'en ai soupé de tes complaintes à faire pleurer les pierres ! Je veux de la gaieté ! Une musique heureuse ! Tu saurais faire ?

\- Possible, Princesse. Mais avant, permets-moi de te dire que si tu soupes avec mes chansons, tu me dois le prix d'un repas.

\- Comment ?! Oh le mufle ! Le…. Je te hais ! Tu m'entends, je te HAIS !

\- Bien sûr, tu me hais. C'est plus facile de haïr que d'aimer, n'est-ce pas petite Jeanne ?

\- ''Petite Jeanne'' maintenant ?! Je vais te tuer un de ces jours ! C'est cela ! Je veux que ta voix qui chante la misère se taise ! Je vais t'étrangler et tu te tairas.

\- Hmmm… Moi sans doute, mais pas ta propre misère. C'est bien elle que tu veux tuer, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien contre elle que tu pestes, ce soir, comme tant d'autres. Et si tu me racontais ce qui t'est arrivé avant de m'étrangler. Promis, après, je te joue un air gai ».

Jeanne leva vers l'accordéoniste un visage frondeur. Elle ne voulait qu'il sache qu'il avait vu juste. Elle voulait le défier, lui, parce qu'il chantait la misère. Elle voulait qu'il se taise pour ne plus penser à sa propre misère. Si elle n'entendait plus sans cesse son chant lui rappelant sa condition, elle était certaine de pouvoir s'en échapper. S'enfuir de la prison des mots tristes pour mieux s'évader vers une autre vie. La vie des mots heureux. C'était ce qu'elle souhaitait. Assise à côté du troubadour de la misère, elle se tenait les yeux fermés, pressant les mains sur ses oreilles aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Non, elle n'était plus assiste à côté d'un gueux en haillons et infirme, elle se trouvait au côté d'un prince. C'était cela, un prince. Un prince qu'elle séduirait et qui l'emmènerait loin de cette existence qui n'aurait jamais dû être la sienne, elle, la dernière descendante des Valois. Elle avait le droit à un beau siège rembourré, fait de riches étouffes, brodés, sur une terrasse ouvrant sur des jardins opulents, et non à un sordide rebord de pierre au bord d'une Seine charriant des détritus et des relents de pauvreté. Elle avait le droit à une table bien garnie, à une nourriture riche, la rassasiant, lui permettant de se gaver, et non pas à ces éternels tiraillements d'estomac qui lui rappelaient qu'elle pouvait à peine faire un maigre repas par jour. Elle avait le droit à des égards, au respect. Oui, au respect !

Une voix interrompit le cours de ses pensés.

« Princesse ? … Princesse ? … Jeanne ? … Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Rien ! Strictement rien !

\- Ah oui, je vois…

\- D'un œil, tu parles ! Tu ne vois strictement rien !

\- Je devine, Princesse. Dis-moi, qui t'a fait de la peine ?

\- Personne ! Personne n'est capable de m'en faire depuis bien longtemps, tu le sais.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Tu es si forte…

\- C'est cela, je suis forte, je suis dure, je n'ai pas mal, et d'ailleurs, je vais m'en aller. Je n'ai rien à faire avec un cloporte borgne et boiteux ! »

Elle se leva d'un bond. Dès que son pied toucha le sol, elle se tordit de douleur. Sa cheville la faisait souffrir. L'homme au carrosse l'avait poussé à terre, la blessant. Pire, il avait écarté la descendante des Valois comme on écarte un moucheron importun ! De quel droit la traitait-on ainsi ?!

« De quel droit, Théodore ?! Hein ?! De quel droit ?! » hurla-t-elle.

Sans un mot, il lui tendit sa béquille pour qu'elle s'y appuie. Elle s'en saisit, en silence, comme si de rien n'était. Elle se releva et se dirigea péniblement vers le muret de pierres sur lequel l'accordéoniste était assis. Elle lui rendit sa béquille. Il la reprit, sans en avoir l'air. Elle s'assit.

Comme toujours, il savait qu'elle souffrait. Comme toujours, il savait son orgueil de ne rien vouloir dire de sa douleur. Comme toujours, il la respectait. Comme toujours, elle lui raconta sa mésaventure. Comme toujours, il versa dans son cœur l'élixir de l'amitié.

C'était une amitié épicée, et non une amitié douce que Jeanne réclamait. Il le savait. Il lui donnerait ce qu'elle cherchait, et peut-être même qu'il l'agrémenterait d'un soupçon de douceur, à condition qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas. Dans le cas contraire, elle ne voudrait plus le voir. Et ça, il ne le souhaitait pas. Il aimait qu'elle se réfugie auprès de lui lorsqu'elle était malheureuse. Il ne prenait jamais ombrage de ses paroles, même de ses insultes. Il fallait voir au-delà. Il fallait aussi faire en sorte qu'elle retourne auprès de sa famille, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'enfuyait. En fuyant les siens, elle se fuyait elle-même. Il le savait. Pas elle. Il devait l'aider. Il l'aiderait. Comme toujours. Parce qu'il l'aimait bien. Elle ne manquait pas de panache dans sa folie. Etait-ce vraiment de la folie ? Ou était-elle vraiment une descendante des Valois ? Noble ou roturière, elle était touchante, parce qu'elle sentait l'injustice du sort du peuple et elle se révoltait. Certes, elle se révoltait pour elle-même. Mais, plus tard, peut-être saurait-elle aussi se révolter pour les autres, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas la force de se rebeller ?

« Je suis un être humain, Théodore ! Un être humain ! Pourquoi ne le voient-ils pas ?! Tous ! Ce riche qui ne m'égale certainement pas en noblesse ! Ma mère qui n'est envers moi que critiques acerbes et réprobations ! Ma sœur qui ….

\- Oui, tu es un être humain. Tu voudrais qu'on te traite comme tel. Mais toi, traites-tu les autres comme des êtres humains ?

\- C'est ma faute, selon toi ?! Tu es pire que les autres ! Je m'en vais !

\- Va-t-en, si tu le peux répondit-il en changeant sa béquille de côté »

Une expression de rage sur le visage, elle resta. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, sa cheville lui faisait trop mal. Si son orgueil ne le lui avait pas interdit, elle en aurait pleuré. De rage. Mais surtout d'impuissance. Une nouvelle fois, elle se trouvait coincée où elle ne voulait pas. Ici, à côté de Théodore, l'accordéoniste, dans cette condition qui n'était pas la sienne, qui n'aurait jamais dû être ma sienne.

« Princesse, tu es un être trop humain.

\- Vraiment ? … Oh, le fourbe, il se moque !

\- Non, je ne me moque pas. Tu n'es que trop humaine. Être humain, Jeanne, c'est aussi avoir des faiblesses. Tu te laisses dominer par les tiennes. C'est pour cela que je te dis que tu es trop humaine.

\- La ferme à la fin !

\- Tu rêves d'une ferme ? Mais alors, je ne peux plus t'appeler ''Princesse''…

\- Je te hais !

\- Oui, hais-moi, Jeanne. Tant que tu le voudras. Mais ne te hais pas toi-même. Ne hais pas les tiens.

\- Comme si eux…

\- Tais-toi un peu, veux-tu. Je suis déjà borgne et infirme, je ne tiens pas à devenir sourd à cause de tes cris. Je te le dis une dernière fois, parce que je t'aime bien, même si tu n'aimes pas que l'on t'aime, ne te hais pas toi-même. Jamais. Aime-toi et respecte-toi.

\- C'est cela… répondit-elle, narquoise. Tu veux un morceau de pain ?

\- Du pain ? Tu as du pain ?

\- Pour sûr ! J'ai même deux sardines. J'ai volé tout cela sur l'étal de l'épicier. Il m'a vu, mais il n'a rien dit. Ça sert d'être jeune et belle.

\- Oui, mais ne…

\- Tu en veux oui ou non ?!

\- Oui.

\- Et bien, tiens ! » fit Jeanne d'un geste brusque, avant de se lever en masquant sa douleur à la cheville.

Il la regarda partir, tête haute, mâchoire serrée pour ne rien montrer. Il l'aimait bien, pour sa force, pour sa révolte, pour sa vivacité, pour sa volonté de tenir tête à la pauvreté. Malgré lui, il sourit. Lorsqu'elle disparut de son champ de vision, il regarda ce qu'elle lui avait donné. Un demi pain et une sardine… la moitié de ce qu'elle avait. Pour lui-même, il dit : « Tu es bien plus humaine que tu ne le crois. Puisses–tu t'en apercevoir un jour… ».

Il se prit à espérer…

**FIN**


End file.
